vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Chie Satonaka
"Aha! Is this our chance?" Chie Satonaka is a party member in the Persona 4 series of games, a playable fighter in Persona 4: Arena, and a wrestler for WVGCW. Originally considered a jobber, she managed to turn around her career and become the inaugural Casualette Champion in the Female Division's history. Chie is also the winner of the first ever WVGCW Royal Rumble, and from there would go on to overcome the odds and become the reigning WVGCW Champion. She was in a tag team with Elizabeth called Steak Arcana before Elizabeth left the company, and is now in a spiritual successor with Aigis dubbed Steak Machina. In the Persona 4 Series A high school girl from Inaba, Japan, the steak-loving Chie Satonaka is one of the main characters in Persona 4. She is one of the first friends the Main Character makes in the game and she soon joins the player's party to solve the town's strange murders. She becomes a founding member of the Investigation Team and they go on to jump inside TVs, fight monsters, recruit new teammates and face their own Shadow Selves as they chase a mysterious serial killer over the course of a year. Chie goes on to appear in Persona 4's fighting game spinoff / sequel, Persona 4 Arena, which takes place two months after the events of Persona 4 and features the entire Investigation Team, as well as several characters from Persona 3. Chie loves kung-fu movies and her fighting style is based almost entirely on kung-fu kicks, as well as a bevy of physical spells used by her Persona Tomoe. Her ultimate move, the Galactic Punt, is a one-hit kill that kicks a downed enemy so hard they go flying off the screen - presumably all the way to space. In VGCW Season 1: Sheesh! Chie is always seeking ways to improve her kicks, and what better place to train than VGCW? She made her long-awaited debut on the 2013-05-02 show in the tournament for the Gurl Gamer Championship. Unfortunately, Chie's experience kicking Shadows didn't prepare her for fighting Morrigan, her few impressive moments ruined due to inexperience, not being able to rely on her Persona, or THQuality. She botched an opportunity to put Morrigan through Table-san via a diving attack from the top rope by running back into the ring the long way, and time and time again gave Morrigan every opportunity she needed to control the match. Though Chie did land her Galactic Punt finisher and showed a lot of heart, she wasn't consistent enough to nail the victory and got pinned by Morrigan, losing her shot at the Female Division belt. The bad beats didn't end there. She opened the May 13th show in a Last Woman Standing contest against Tifa Lockhart but seemed to have put off the level grinding she so badly needed and favored watching her kung-fu movies instead of match replays, and it showed all throughout the early stages of the match. It was practically a rerun of her debut, complete with intermittent but sparse offense and going through Table-san after her opponent rolled out of the way of her incoming diving attack. A big punch in the ring shortly afterward knocked Chie out for good. She then tried donning a new outfit on May 28th in her Best of 3 Falls match against fellow accused jobber Bayonetta. It's unknown how much the wardrobe change helped her, but she managed to put up a much better fight that match, putting up a ferocious offense early on and, despite suffering two consecutive Witch Time combos, managed to Galactic Punt her out of mid-air to eventually secure a pin. Unfortunately, the slightly more experienced B landed a devastating piledriver and equalized the score within minutes and closed the match shortly after. Despite her poor showing up until then, Chie was booked to be a part of the first ever women's Money in the Bank match held on June 6th. Her opponents were some of the best in the WVGCW, and this was her chance to remove the stigma of jobberdom. But it was not to be, as while on the way to the ring, she was caught from behind by an enemy. With the benefit of the first strike, Carmen Sandiego tossed her to the side and stole her place in the match. A month after her last in-ring appearance, Chie again entered in-ring action in a season finale Steel Cage match. She would pair up against the equally woeful Jill Valentine, and actually began to make some progress against the vet. The pair would trade finishers, and neither looked to have the edge. However, when partners switched and Chie found herself facing down Sindel, she quickly unraveled and, while Peach and Jill were tied up, she got fended off no less than three times and ultimately failed to prevent Sindel from climbing out of the cage. Season 2: Aha! Is This Her Chance? After an abysmal showing in Season 1, Chie sought to turn her fortunes around and start anew when she got a golden opportunity to do so when she got paired up in a No DQ match against Grunty, another wrestler of less-than-stellar renown. Chie looked solid after the opening bell, landing a couple of solid kicks... but then, she got a face full of green ass. The experience threw off her game significantly and she became Grunty's plaything for much of the match and was at the complete mercy of the cheeky witch's offense, especially once the two left the ring and weapons came into play. But then, just as the match seemed to be lost for Chie, she managed to retaliate with a Galactic Punt and bring the match back in the ring, where she managed to land another Punt shortly after and pin her opponent for the win. This success would continue in Chie's next fight, where she would battle Chun-Li in a battle of powerful kicks. Chie dominated the offense, landing her Galactic Punt three times, but Chun proved unwilling to give up, kicking out and escaping pin attempts time and time again. Eventually, Chie pulled Chun-Li into a rollup pin and finally got the three-count, earning her second victory and giving fans hope that Chie's jobbing days might finally be behind her. The Steak Streak Ends But all great things must come to an end. Matched up against her former Steel Cage opponent Jill Valentine, Chie was unable to recapture the momentum she defeated Chun-Li with, and couldn't seem to land a Galactic Punt. Jill, on the other hand, delivered a number of vicious Sandwich Cutters, and eventually put Chie down for the three-count, ending her winning streak. While she was no longer in the running for WVGCW's biggest jobber, it seemed Chie's hopes of climbing up the midcard would have to wait. With her Steak well and truly burnt, Chie decided to take a chance in Tag-Team Competition. Unable to rope in any of her friends from Inaba however, she remembered a certain blue-dressed girl from the P-1 Grand Prix incident, and on September 19th, she went up against Saints Roll with her debuting partner, Elizabeth. Despite putting up a decent fight, they would lose the match, putting them out of contention for a shot at the Gurl Co-Op Championship. Season 3 FES: The Bottom Line After not appearing in some time, Chie returned to singles to try and cook up a new Streak against Shaundi on November 22nd in a 2/3 falls match. While she managed to go 1-0 up, Shaundi managed to pull back to win 2-1, sparking fears into her fans that she was doomed to jobberdom for the rest of her career...until January 11th, where she and Elizabeth went for an All-Out Attack against Poison...and a person very similar to her. Was this perhaps...Poison's Shadow? Due to Liz's interest in selling, she was quickly pinned, leaving Chie to fend for herself against Mad Gear, refusing to go down for a very long time, eventually going down, but earning the respect of the crowd. And then, her chance arrived. Feeling unsatisfied over the match, she confronted "Poison" backstage the following show and asked her for a rematch...except she was talking to Roxy, not Poison. Despite this, Poison allowed Roxy to fight Chie in a 20-Minute Iron Woman match later that evening. Despite Poison's interference, Chie took control of the match, managing to go 3-0 up, before Roxy pulled the score back to 3-2 shortly afterwards, but was unable to even the score as Chie pinned her again to win the match 4-2. Meanwhile, during the match, the crowd began to chant and refer to Chie as "Steak Cold", a reference to the WWE's Stone Cold Steve Austin, and his infamous 60-minute Iron Man match with Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. Now that Chie had won over the crowd, was it finally her chance to be in the spotlight? No, it wasn't. Despite her incredible matches, she was not picked to fight for the Casualette Championship at Breakdown 2/3 (WHAT?), and on the night of February 13th, taking the crowd's chants of "Steak Cold" to heart, she came out to the legendary Stone Cold entrance. As she entered the ring, she talked to the crowd about how she overcame many difficulties, and yet she was STILL not chosen for the Casuallette Ladder Match (WHAT?). Yet, there was one certain person with an also unimpressive win-streak who WAS (WHAT?): Videl. Chie demanded her to come down to the ring so that she could prove she could take Videl's spot in the casuallette match (WHAT?), as allowed by The Saint. As expected, Videl stormed down the ramp ready to respond to these points, as Chie argued that her comeback and training from The Boss was pointless. Videl argued that Chie was just foolish and naive, and in the process accepted the challenge. After a rather short match, with Videl fighting her hardest, but Chie caused Videl to tap by using the classic "Normal Dad Stretch", taking her place in the Casualette Championship match. A month later, at Breakdown 2/3, her chance finally arrived, albeit not without it's hiccups. Just as she was about to make her way down the ramp, she was jumped from behind, yet again, by a returning Carmen Sandiego, who intended to steal the Casualette Championship from under everyone's noses. However, not willing to let another chance pass her by unfairly, Chie and her opponents teamed up to pin the Thief down, only for the GM herself to enter the ring and offer Carmen her job back. Before she could declare to be part of the match right then, Chie argued that she should have to earn her shots just like everyone else, and to not keep stealing the belts she wins. Finally, after all of these shenanigans, the match began, with everyone throwing themselves at each other, Chie found herself at the recieving end of a powerbomb off of the top of the ladder, knocking her out for a brief period. After getting back on her feet, she grabbed a ladder and, while everyone else was busy knocking some sense into each other, began the climb to grab the briefcase and put her past misfortunes behind her, becoming the inaugural Casualette Champion. And that was the bottom line, because Steak Cold said so. Season 4 Golden: Shadow of the Labyrinth Despite winning the Casualette Championship, Chie was not spotted in the show for weeks, not appearing until she accompanied Elizabeth into a match against Rinoa Heartilly with James, which she won. Right after the match, she was confronted by Shadow Peach, who revealed that she had been granted a title shot for her title later in the night. Although slightly shaken by her mention of shadows, she accepted her challenge and later put her Championship on the line against the Shadow Queen, and despite putting up a great fight, the Cake Cutter proved to be too strong and her title was lost to the very thing she detests; a Shadow. A few week later, Elizabeth was backstage trying to figure out what was wrong with Chie, who revealed that she was ditching the 'Steak Cold' Gimmick, which she had picked up from old video tapes she had aquired. However, one thing she wasn't going to let go was Shadow Peach and her possible links to the Shadows that they were all too familiar with. Before they began an investigation however, they had a Tag-Team match against Camstrings to deal with, and even though arguably outmatched their opponents, the teamwork they possessed proved the decisive factor which led to their defeat. In their first session of their investigation, they deduced that perhaps Shadow Peach's partner knew something about how she came to be. Upon this deduction, their Social Link ranked up to Rank 2. Later that evening they cornered Daisy backstage and demanded that she tell them everything she knew about Shadow Peach, but despite their increased pressure, all it took was one word to scare them off; Leave. After this setback, they decided to look for the source, and upon some excellent sneaking skills, they discovered that the Shadow Peach that had been a part of the Female Division since last July was not the same Peach that came before, and was in fact what they had feared; her Shadow. After a discussion, they deduced that the normal Peach was being held in Shadow Peach's Palace of Shadow, which coincidentally was in the Shadow World that Chie had grown accustomed to during the Investigation Team's investigation into the murders that took place in Inaba. Their mission now was to enter the Palace of Shadow and rescue Peach, and once again, their Social Link ranked up to Rank 4. But before they went ahead with this mission, they decided to have a match against each other to test their strength and decide if they're ready to go ahead. In a closely fought contest, it was Elizabeth's Ultra Ultimax Suplex Hold that proved the decisive factor between them, and upon their celebration in the ring together, their Social Link leveled up once again. Finally, their mission was to begin, but before they could initiate it, Shadow Peach pushed her plan into motion quite literally, pushing Daisy into a television and destroying it before they could reach it. With Daisy in immediate danger, Elizabeth led Chie to another entrance into the Shadow World; the TITANTRON. Upon their arrival in the Shadow World, in which while Elizabeth landed easily, Chie felt only pain. Making note of their surroundings, they noticed the entrance to the Palace of Shadow, but before they could make their move, an all too familiar theme began playing...it was Steak Cold's theme, yet Chie had abandoned the Steak Cold gimmick long ago...except the music wasn't for her. It was for her Shadow. The Steak Cold Persona (not that kind of Persona) itself had manifested into Shadow Chie. Thankfully, Chie immediately acknowledged her accusations and accepted her...except that she didn't disappear like a normal Shadow. Elizabeth explained that, due to having a Persona, Chie's Shadow should not exist. It was then that Shadow Chie made a bet with normal Chie; if she wins, then Shadow Chie takes her place in the real world while normal Chie stays in the Shadow World, and that's the bottom line, because Steak Cold said so! Tossing Elizabeth out of the ring, the Steel Cage began to lower... She was on her own this time. There was no Yu and Yosuke to save her, and this time, she literally faced herself. With blow after blow between the two, it took a Trouble in Inaba to defeat her Shadow, and when the Steel Cage disappeared, Elizabeth reentered the ring to intiate an All-Out Attack on Shadow Chie, finishing her off for good. But just when everything seemed done, Shadow Peach reemerged once again, and boasted that Daisy was losing her fight against her Shadow. The Damsels of Darkness would come to fruition, and that she would end their struggle once and for all in a rematch, noting that she had already defeated her once before. However, Chie retaliated by noting that she now possessed a bond that cannot be broken, and with that, she would defeat Shadow Peach for good right there and then. But, Shadow Peach ended the show, their final battle would be at Breakdown IV. With time barely passing at all in the Shadow World, Chie was faced with defeating Shadow Peach right on the heels of conquering her other true self. After Elizabeth was once again removed from the equation by getting thrown out of the ring, Shadow Peach revealed her final trump card: the decisive battle was to take place in a ring of fire. Mustering up whatever strength she could, Chie managed to take the fight to the woman that had taken her Casualette title many months ago, while the oddly contrarian Shadow Chat continued to gossip and root for her defeat. Eventually Shadow Peach gained the upper hand, and Chie’s loss seemed inevitable when the Shadow Queen signaled for one last Cake Cutter to put her down for good, taunting her with a vicious boot to the face. However, her cockiness ended up proving to be a fatal error. When the Damsel of Distress went to attack her foe, a single well-timed counter learned through years of studying her idol Bruce Lee caught Shadow Peach off guard, and from out of nowhere Chie managed to fell her opponent with a perfectly placed Galactic Punt. A shocking 3 count later, and Chie had managed to enact her vengeance and validate the power of friendship. Her celebration was short-lived, however, as a haunting, petrifying sound suddenly pierced the arena… “Hi I’m Daisy” “HI I’M DAISY” “HI I’M DAISY” Shadow Daisy, the source of the Power of Devils, had entered to stop Steak Arcana’s meddling once and for all…or so everyone thought. After refusing to follow Shadow Peach’s demands, the real Daisy revealed herself and made it clear that “SHE’S THE BEST”, Irish Whipping her captor into the grasp of Chie and Elizabeth. With their Social Rank boosting up so high that it literally exploded, Steak Arcana managed to land the killing blow. The REAL Princess Peach finally broke free of the Shadow World’s clutches, and with one decisive three-count, the Damsel of Distress was no more. Although the investigation proved to be a rousing success with both Princesses finally free from the grasp of Shadow Peach, things were not peach-y keen when everyone returned home. Just as Chie’s partnership finally proved to be rock solid, Elizabeth informed her that it was time for her to go. Although their friendship would never waver, she explained how she was needed elsewhere (namely, she had to go free a guy who got stuck in a door.) With her replacement already decided and her goodbyes said to her friends, Elizabeth departed WVGCW entirely, leaving Chie temporarily all on her lonesome. Season 5: Let Us Commence With An All-Out Attack! The identity of Chie’s new partner wasn’t a secret for too long, as on the debut episode of Season 5 of WVGCW, Chie danced down to the ring with her new ally: the Heartless Armed Angel, Aigis. Taking on another brand new team in The Summoners, all four participants in the match managed to demonstrate exactly why they were all crowd-favorites going in. With every member managing to get their own brand of offense in, the decisive moment came when Chie got distracted on the outside of the ring, and was just a tad too slow in saving her new partner from Sheena’s submission attempt. Although her new team wasn’t successful in their debut, the effort put in and the nail-biting finish foretold the eventual success that the team would have later in the season. Although they failed to qualify for the Tag Title Tournament, successive convincing victories over former Co-Op Tag Team Champs Cobra Twonit and 3rd Place Tag Tournament finishers Wright Anything Agency led to a contendership match at Breakdown F.I.V.E, Chie’s 3rd Breakdown appearance in a row. Going up against the since-renamed Double Dash!! in an elimination match, it was a fight of important historical significance. A few months earlier, Chie stared down Shadow Peach as a worthy foe; now, she and Aigis took on Peach and Daisy as mutual allies. Once again, Steak Machina proved that their opening bout was simply a way to get rid of ring rust, as Chie provided well-timed support to Aigis’s relentless offense for the majority of the contest. The critical moment of the match came when Aigis activated Orgia Mode to earn the first fall on Peach, and immediately popped up to stun a surprised Daisy with a devastating Vertebreaker for the second and decisive fall. Although taking a more hands-off approach in this bout, this win boosted Chie’s record at Breakdown PPVs to a sparkling 3-0, and an opportunity to take on new champs RPGenie to possibly represent Chie’s 2nd title in a calendar year. Things were definitely looking up for this former jobber turned WVGCW icon. Season 6: Wrestling All Night There was no time to rest however, as Chie was booked into an Six-Woman Hell in a Cell Match to kick off the new season, and with a wide variety of opponents, it was anyone's match to take; taking the fight mostly to She-Hulk and The Saint, Videl was the one who ultimately grabbed the pin, taking down Samus. Immediately afterwards, she and Aigis ran into Lucina & Terra to wish them luck on their upcoming Championship Match the next show, but not before taking note of Terra wearing Shantae's belt, revealing that while Shantae was challenging for the Casualette Championship, she and Lucina would be representing RPGenie for the Title Match. Inspired by this new challenge that layed in front of them, Chie and Aigis went off to continue training, reaching Support Rank C with the leader of the Lucination in the process. Despite the odds being in RPGenie's favour, Steak Machina were determined to walk out as Gurl Co-Op Champions, and they took the fight to their opponents as hard as they could, Aigis doing a lot of the heavy lifting and going toe-to-toe against them both. In the end however, after a hotly-contested Title Match, Lucina pulled off the U Can't Crit Me! to pin The Heartless Armed Angel to retain the titles for RPGenie. While this was not their chance for now, their time would surely come if they can continue their level of quality. At least, that's what people had hoped for, as Chie ended up fluctuating results-wise following the Title Match, as she came up just short against Bayonetta in a rematch of their iconic 2/3 Falls Match two years prior with the Umbran Witch coming from behind to win 2-1, and then losing a Tornado Tag Team Match against future Co-Op Contenders Jet Set Radio; she was finally cut a break however, when she was able to persevere despite taking a huge amount of blows in a Fatal-4 Way KO Match by hitting Jessie with the Trouble in Inaba, following up immediately with a Galactic Punt to Ema Skye, to win. And then, the first of two miracles happened. At Breakdown 06, the world was treated to the first ever WVGCW Royal Rumble, with the winner to be given a guaranteed title opportunity against the new WVGCW Champion Cate Archer. With the number of fan-favourites dwindling, people had put their hopes on Chie to strike it big, and strike she did, as she entered at #38, immediately eliminating Lara Croft just after Morrigan Aensland entered at 39, and then removing Impa just before entrant #40 entered, and the entire crowd's hopes turned to horror in a short timeframe, as it turned out the person to draw lucky number #40 was Sindel. Unlike most Rumbles, the three fought for quite a while, with Chie finding herself nearly thrown over the top rope several times, but she refused to give in and managed to take out Morrigan with a drop kick through the ropes, leaving only her and Sindel left. With the roars of the crowd on her side, Chie quickly managed to throw Sindel over the ropes to become the inaugural WVGCW Royal Rumble to the jubilation of the Audience. Season 7: Trial of the Dragon However, now that she was the #1 Contender to the WVGCW Championship, she now had a target planted squarely on her back by the Champion. Proceeding to desecrate everything Chie had accomplished in her life thus far, Chie found herself with even more obstacles to overcome when Jill Valentine pinned Cate Archer clean in a #1 Contenders Match, making the match into a Triple Threat. To warm up for the match, Steak Machina took on The Last Sheikah the episode prior to the Chamber of Elimination PPV. However, the match quickly ended up descending into a farce, ending with Sheik pinning the #1 Contender. With a lot of pent-up aggression building up, and tired of being ignored by her opponents, Chie stormed the ring at the end of the show and Punted the Champion squarely in her jaw, before eating a Sandwich Cutter from Jill. And thus, the stage was set for the second miracle to take place; after a pep talk from her partner, Chie entered the ring with both nothing & everything to lose, and her opponents immediately went after each other and choosing to neglect their opponent, a strategy they would choose to regret by the time the night was said and done, as after Cate & Chie had taken down Jill, Chie threw Cate in the air and Galactic Punted her out cold, and as Jill got to her feet, Chie had covered Cate for the 3 Count, completing her long journey to the top to achieve the impossible dream and win the WVGCW Championship. The following episode, the new WVGCW Champion planned to celebrate her triumph with Junes-branded Steaks for the entire audience... only to have her plans immediately shot down by Captain Ressentiment himself, agreeing to take out both Chie & Aigis instead, when suddenly Jill stormed the ring to reveal that she would be taking part in a #1 Contenders Match that same evening, with the winner facing Chie at the next PPV, Splat Wres; however, Jill ended up losing said match to Lara Croft, setting up a 2/3 Falls Match for the title. The show prior however, when Chie went to wish her opponent luck, Lara laid down some hard facts onto Chie, before telling her to act like the WVGCW Champion she should be, and in the Main Event of the evening, she teamed up with the Casualette Champion Cube & Co-Op Contender Lucca Ashtear to face Lara, Faith Connors, and 1/2 of the Co-Op Champions Rydia, in a Six-Woman Tag Team Match, and what Lara said to Chie must've had an impact, as she ended up scoring the pin for her team by hitting Rydia with the Galactic Punt for the victory. Right before her match however, she pondered what Lara had said to her, questioning what exactly it means to be the Champion and wondered what way is the right way to be said Champion. Aigis interjected by telling her that it is not the title that makes a person, it is a person that makes the title, and that Chie should act however she thinks she should act. Newly motivated, Chie took to the ring and threw everything she had at Lara, but Lara struck first with her Improvised Killing Tool, before she evened the odds with God's Hand & a Galactic Punt, before following it up with a tribute to a fellow Dragon and a second Galactic Punt to take the lead, only for Lara to immediately follow it up with her own finisher to even the match. The two continued to go back and forth with each other, with either of them able to finish the match at a moment's notice, and fortunately for Chie, she was able to shoot first, striking Lara with a second God's Hand to score the second point and retain the Championship 2-1 in her favor. Record Gallery GalacticPunt.gif|Chie hitting the Galactic Punt Chie_Summer_Outfit.png|Chie in her alternate summer outfit STEAK COLD.gif|ONE STEAK, TWO STEAKS, THREE STEAKS Steak Cold 2K14.png|The 'Steak Cold' Persona manifested as Shadow Chie 2125691-chiep4g.png P4U_Chie_Portrait.png Category:WVGCW Champion